No More Smurfing Chances
by Lac Lausanne
Summary: This story happens a couple of weeks after 'The Smurfs 2' . The Smurfs including Hackus and Vexy are all back in the village, but their enemy Gargamel has been planning to capture them once and for all. He has built another Smurfalator, it's only a matter of time before he attacks again. This time nothing can stop him. Papa must do the unthinkable to save his children.
1. Chapter 1

**No More Smurfing Chances**

**Chapter 1**

The moon was high in the sky, a slight dew covered the grass and leaves that had fallen from the late summer trees. A chill hung in the air.

The same chill crept into a small village of mushroom houses, each little home had it's curtains tightly draw to keep out the light of the moon. Each home held a little blue creature. A little Smurf.

But one home had a candle burning bright in the window. It was the home and laboratory of the eldest Smurf in the village.

Papa was pacing up and down his front room, hands behind his back, head bowed, muttering to himself.

"It's no good, this can't be allowed to continue. But it would mean going against all that is smurfy. What would my little Smurfs think of me?"

His bearded blue face crumpled up in a frown and he sat down in an overstuffed armchair. Still frowning, he looked up at the shelves above his laboratory table. All kinds of bottles, jars and boxes were kept up there. Each ingredient had an important part to play in any spell or potion he was called upon to prepare. He stared at them for a long, long time.

Suddenly he stopped frowning and stood up with a look of determination. He had decided to act, to do the only thing that would work. He would prepare the potion that would solve their 'problem' once and for all.

He pulled up the sleeves of his nightshirt, and re-positioned his red hat. He still had a few hours before dawn and that was all he needed.

Before long, the sun took over from the moon and the damp mist that had enveloped the village was burnt away by it's warmth. One by one, each little Smurf woke up and prepared for a new day. It was going to be smurftastic!

"Hackus hungry, belly growling!"

Groaned a large Smurf with grey clothing and tufts of red hair on his head and face. A younger female Smurf looked at him with sisterly love in her eyes.

She was much slimmer than him and had a shock of black hair with a blue streak. Her clothing was different but she also had a grey hat. She had decided to keep it as it was part of her and white would clash with her 'goth' look, Vexy had to keep her image. She may now be a true blue Smurf but she still remembered where she came from. Just the thought made her shiver, but her past is what made her who she was.

"Oh Hackus, you're so greedy! Why don't you go down to see Baker Smurf and see what's on offer this morning?" she replied and then added;

"And get me a couple of Smurfberry muffins please!"

"Okay Dokey"

And the happy fat smurf opened the door of their mushroom house and went out into the sunlight.

All the Smurfs eventually gathered in the main square where tables had been laid out for breakfast. Each and every one of them groaned with an assortment of pastries, breads, jams and pancakes. You could have anything you wanted, as long as you liked Smurfberries. And all true Smurfs loved them!

In another part of the forest, the sun didn't seem so bright or cheerful. In fact it felt quite chilly and eerie.

One lone human lived here with his cat in a dilapidated castle, well it was more of a hovel but he liked to embellish the truth. The owner of the hovel, stepped out of his front door and grimaced when the sun touched his face, he had one friend in the world, a scruffy ginger tom cat, who was sleeping on a flagstone just outside the doorway.

"Urggh! Another horrid sunny day! How I hate days like this! Where is the rain for my vegetable garden? I'm fed up of having to fetch water to irrigate it. One of these days Azrael, I'm going to build a proper water tank to solve this problem. But first I must finish what I started, Mwa,ha,ha,ha!"

He rubbed his hands with glee and went back into the dark recesses of his home, where in the gloom a gigantic structure could be made out. It filled the whole hovel, it looked very unsmurfy.

This human called himself a wizard but he was more of an inventor and an alchemist. He would spend hours and days on end thinking up plans for weird and wonderful machines. If he had put his mind to it he could have made himself rich with his skills. But instead he wasted his natural talent and most of his adult life on the one thing that always eluded him...

Capturing Smurfs to make gold!

Ever since he found that wretched book on how to make gold using Smurfs, his every waking moment and even his dreams were filled with little blue creatures, that ran away from him, slipped through his fingers, taunted him, humiliated him. But no more! He now knew their secret.

He knew where the village was and his new Smurfalator would finally get to process the whole little blue population in one go. He had a secret weapon of his own and just the thought of it made him laugh maniacally.

The cat in the meantime was enjoying the sunshine laid flat on his back, belly exposed. He was going to enjoy this moment whilst he still could. He joined his master in a cat like snigger.

_Back at the Smurf village;_

"How is grumpy chops feeling today?" asked Vexy

"I hate that nickname!" spat back the other Smurf, but he then cracked a smile and put his arms around the love of his life, gave her a peck on the cheek, adding;

"But I hate it when we're apart"

Vexy kissed him back. Ever since their adventure in Paris, she and Grouchy had been soul mates. They did everything together and knew when to give each other space to be alone. At first Grouchy did not like the fact that Hackus would follow them around as well. But he understood that Vexy felt very protective of her brother and the big Smurf did give them space when things got intimate.

They were all so very happy that they knew it could not last.

There was one niggling worry in the mind of all the blue people of the forest. Their deadliest foe was back and he was sure to attack soon.

Meetings had been held a few days before and discussions carried on well into the night. The topic was what to do with the 'problem'. Papa had listened to all sides, looked into all the scenarios. Should they abandon the village? Fortify it? Get some outside help? Or attack Gargamel first?

The discussions soon turned to arguments with a clear dividing line between the Smurfs who thought it best to run and hide and the ones who wanted to stand and fight to the bitter end. Vexy, Hackus and Smurfette found the debates very awkward.

On one hand they felt they were fully part of the Smurf family, but on the other hand some of the un-smurfy things some Smurfs were saying about what they would do to their father made them feel uncomfortable. But at the same time, for some reason, a little angry.

Papa said he would think things over and come to a conclusion before the end of the full moon and that would be tonight.

Arm in arm, Grouchy and Vexy walked through the village and followed a path to the dam. They found a nice spot to sit down.

"Oh Grouchy, I don't know what to think anymore. Papa will be announcing his decision soon and no preparations have been made to evacuate the village yet. He's even commissioned Handy to build a new home for Brainy after the last one was blown up by an experiment going wrong. He should never had left Brainy in charge."

"Brainy put himself in charge. I never wanted to go to Paris in the first place!"

said Grouchy, but he stopped himself from saying anything more. It was true, he hadn't wanted to go, but finding Vexy made up for it all.

" I just hope they don't hurt Gargamel too badly. I mean they give him a good smurfing when they have to, but it never seems to stop him. I'm just scared that they will...Murder him, as it's the only thing left to do"

For some reason that she could not explain why, she started to cry. Grouchy cuddled her in his arms and put his cheek next to hers.

"Papa wouldn't allow any Smurf to do that! You've been in the human world too long. We have our own ways to deal with people like your dad. Rest assured we won't take his life. That would be un-smurfy and we would never do that, even if he killed one or all of us."

Vexy pulled away from Grouchy with tears streaming down her face.

"But why? Would you not want revenge? Take his life to pay for what he had done?"

"How would that be a punishment? He would be dead and not be able to learn from his mistakes. We have our own ways to deal with evil."

Vexy was not sure if that made her feel better or not. Before she could say anything else, she heard a shout above them and a large boulder came crashing down against the dam sending water flying into the air. Grouchy laid on top of her protectively as the falling water drenched both of them, he looked up and saw that thankfully the dam still held. But where had that boulder come from?

Other Smurfs came running up to the dam, checking out the damage and trying to figure out what had happened. Papa was on the scene within a few minutes, he looked all around and he could not see anything either. Until they heard a shout above them. Way above them.

"Ha! You little blue vermin are not safe from me! That is just a little taste of what I can do. The next one will explode your little mushroom houses to smithereens! Lucky for you I've not made it yet, but give me a few hours and I'll be back to test it. And don't think of running away, I've put a counter spell on your invisibility force field. None of you can EVER leave the village! You are just like...Sitting Smurfs! Ha,ha,ha! Get it? Sitting Smurfs, just like sitting ducks? Oh never mind! Hasta la Vista Smurfs!"

And with that Gargamel's flying balloon contraption turned around and headed back towards his hovel. The wizard was enjoying every moment. Terrifying his prisoners was so much fun. They were all at his mercy and he was not going to show them any. Within twenty four hours, Smurfs would be no more.

A few hours later, the dam had been made safe. Papa Smurf and a few others went to the edge of the village and tried to go into the forest. They found that their way was blocked by the very magic that had protected them all these years.

Papa tried lots of different spells to try and cancel out the evil magic, but it was too strong. Papa had tried to summon their avian friend Feathers but the bird had almost broken it's neck when it flew hard into the force field. It was too injured to fly. There was no time to wait for it to recover. They were well and truly trapped in the village, they had to act soon!

"I'm no standing for this one smurfing moment longer!" shouted Papa. His face was going purple with anger, he marched back to his laboratory, went to a cupboard and pulled out a large net, big leather gloves and a pot of honey.

Smurfette and Vexy had followed him and were anxious to find out what he planned to do.

"What are you going to do Papa? What's the honey for?"

"This honey is our only ticket out of here. Remember that hornets nest we found a few days ago?" asked Papa,

"Yes, it's just within the force field isn't it?" answered Vexy

"Well I'm going to capture at least four of them with this drugged honey, they will fly me out of the village. The force field is open at the top. And then I'm going to sort things out once and for all!"

"Oh Papa, it all sounds so dangerous. Please be careful!" pleaded Smurfette

"Don't worry I will. Only I can go as I will need to keep the hornets drugged for as long as possible and I only have enough honey for one journey. By the time I return, if all goes well, the force field should have collapsed. If by nightfall it has not, then everyone needs to hide in the trees as best they can and run as soon as Gargamel enters the village. Do you understand?" urged Papa with a steely look in his eyes.

"Yes, yes Papa I, we understand" Smurfette and Vexy looked at each other and understood that things had now gone too far.

An hour later Papa had four hornets in front of him. They all had little harnesses on their thorax with a rope that hung below their body, allowing their wings to flap freely. Each rope was tied to Papa who stood behind them and each hornet had reigns on either side of it's head for the Smurf to control them.

Close up the insects looked fearsome, but thanks to the drugged honey they were very docile but had not lost any of their strength. Their sting could still kill a Smurf.

Papa also carried a rucksack with the potion he had made the night before. It would be crucial for his plan to succeed. After another check on the ropes and harnesses, he then gave the four sets of reigns a flick of his wrists and the insects took to the air, pulling Papa along below them.

The rest of the village came out to cheer and wave at their brave leader, who was going out to battle with Gargamel. Would they see him again? They could only hope, as he was the only chance they had.

The journey to the wizard's hovel had been very bumpy indeed and half way into the trip Papa almost lost his rucksack, but thankfully he managed to hold onto it. The hornets landed on a windowsill, with great care, the elderly Smurf cut himself loose from the ropes, and cut the reigns and harnesses off the hornets.

They did not fly off, but watched his every move with their big alien looking bug eyes. Papa knew that the honey was going to wear off soon, but this was part of the plan. He looked into the gloom of the hovel and could see a figure lying prone on a tatty single bed. The cat lay on top of his master's chest. The rest of the hovel was filled with the smurfalator. Papa could not stop a shudder of fear from creeping up his back.

They were both snoring loudly!

It was late afternoon and it seemed that Gargamel had decided to take a nap before carrying on with his destruction of the Smurf village.

"Thank Smurf for small mercies" whispered Papa to himself.

He rummaged in his rucksack and took out a bottle of blue sparkling liquid. With great care he gave each hornet a drink of the potion, they all turned blue and slowly but surely they started to become agitated. Papa had to make them go into the hovel, so he threw in a pot of un-drugged honey through the window. All four angry hornets chased after it.

Success! The first crucial part of his plan was working. Now to finish the job.

Papa took out a magic wand. He did not usually use one, but he needed the extra power right at this moment, working quickly and whispering under his breath he made all the shutters and doors close and lock themselves silently. He then put a spell on the chimney so that nothing could escape that way.

He could still see into the hovel through a tiny crack in the wood, although it was gloomy in there, shafts of light still streamed in.

Nothing happened for a while but soon enough there was shouting and screaming...

"Help Azrael! They're after me!" screamed the terrified human. Gargamel hated hornets even more than Smurfs and he had just been awakened by one landing on his nose.

He had tried to swat them, but they were un-squishable, they would not die. He tried to get out of the hovel but found that every exit was jammed shut.

Even his magic could not save him.

"By Beelzebub's beard! These hornets are enchanted!" It seemed that Gargamel had only just noticed that the insects were blue instead of the usual hornet colour. It could only mean one thing. Papa Smurf was attacking him.

Before he could shout out to curse Papa, two of the hornets stung him on the neck. The other two went for the cat, who writhed around before lying still.

The human staggered around the room, knocking things over, half destroying his machine as he tried to fight against tiny enemies, but his legs were giving up on him, his heart was hammering in his chest but he could hardly breathe.

He fell against a wall, chest heaving, he slowly slid down it, whilst he clawed at the cold stones trying to hold himself up, but his knees crumpled beneath him. His face was etched with a look of pure terror as it scraped along the unforgiving wall, just before he lost consciousness and slowly turned blue.

Papa Smurf had watched the whole scene unfold before him. He opened up the shutters and doors with his magic wand and let light flood the interior of the wizard's home. The hornets were free to go, they had lost their blue colour. The potion had been injected into their victims.

The wizard and his cat would not bother the Smurfs again.

"It is done!" said Papa and he went inside the hovel.

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**No More Smurfing Chances**

**Chapter 2**

It was dark. Pitch black in fact. A creature stirred from slumber and shouted out in terror. It was afraid of the dark. It stood up on it's two trembling legs and felt a burlap sack on the floor. With shaking hands it bent over and felt the sack, it was tied at the top but the rest of it was missing. It then noticed that it was naked, apart from a piece of rough cloth around it's middle. Confused, shivering with cold and trying hard to remember, the bipedal staggered forwards until it felt the clammy, slimy wall of it's prison?

Slowly and with trepidation, it followed the wall, but it never seemed to arrive at a corner. It just seemed to go on and on with no openings.

The creature deduced that it must be a circular structure. As it's eyes adapted to the darkness, it could almost perceive a shape in the middle of the cage. It had decided that it must be a cage as it was devoid of furniture, windows or even a door. Whatever was in here with it was making it nervous.

The shape moved abruptly. The creature screamed and flattened it's bare back against the wall. It then felt something strange, un-natural. With a feeling of horror it reached down to touch it's rear end through the cloth and made contact with a little bulbous mass. Was that a tail?

It's mind was racing, trying to find an explanation. Trying to remember something important. But just as it came to a conclusion, the shape in the centre of the room squeaked, took a flying leap at it's head and clung on. The creature was shocked to it's core. Whatever was on it's head had big claws and they were hurting so much! The creature let out a blood curdling scream and fell into a dead faint. The shape still clung on, squeaking pitifully.

_Just outside the 'cage';_

At the same time a crowd of Smurfs drew back in alarm at what they had heard.

"Papa, what the smurf is down there?!"

The leader of the Smurfs was standing on a low toadstool just above a pit. It had been dug into the earth the depth of four Smurfs. Planks had been laid over the top with a heavy mat laid over the top of those, so that all light was blocked out.

Of course his little Smurfs had been curious about the purpose of the pit, but they did not think of questioning their leader's actions. Not when it had been the middle of the night when the village was awakened by Papa Smurf shouting for help.

Their leader had been to the hovel, found the spell book that Gargamel had used to turn the force field against them and he had reversed it. He had then returned triumphant to the village with a big sack.

But the other Smurfs didn't know what was in the burlap sack that Papa had dragged all the way to the village. He had ordered for a pit to be dug that night and over twenty of the Smurfs had done the job in record time. He just told his family that the sack was dangerous and must be kept in the dark for as long as possible, until the time was right.

But the time was not yet. Papa listened carefully and could hear no more noise from the pit. The creatures of the pit would have to wait a little longer for their release. If he ever chose to release them that is.

He dismissed his fellow Smurfs and told them to carry on with their daily tasks. It was dawn and village life was going to carry on for now. This might be their last day of normality. Everything changed last night and Papa knew that anything that happened from now on would be his responsibility and his alone.

In another part of the village, some of the Smurfs had got together to talk about what was in the pit.

"I think that Papa has caught a Smurf sized Troll, did you hear that scream? Only a Troll can scream like that!" said Brainy Smurf

"No, why would Papa catch a Troll? Makes no sense. And more to the point was has happened to Gargamel? How did Papa manage to keep the wizard and his cat away? They could come back again and be even nastier!" answered Smurfette. All the Smurfs stayed quiet for a moment, and then one spoke up for them all.

"We'll never know just smurfing here! Let's go and have a look" piped up Vexy with a glint in her eye.

"But, Papa Smurf said we should not touch the pit coverings" Brainy began, but to his surprise he found himself disagreeing with himself. At no point had Papa told them NOT to go in the pit. He normally had to tell his little Smurfs not to do something. Maybe he thought they would all be too scared. Or maybe he wanted them to find out what was in there.

It was no good. They would HAVE to go and look!

In the meantime Papa Smurf was sitting in his favourite chair and waiting.

Waiting for his family to find out the truth. He wanted to see if all he had ever taught them about kindness and forgiveness had ever sunk in. He knew for a fact that without a direct order they would disobey him. It was good that they had a mind of their own.

Because very shortly, they would find out what truly lay in their hearts and it was important that they recognised it and turned anger into love. For all their sakes. Papa felt so tired, it had been a very long night and he could not keep his eyes open any more. He drifted off into a troubled sleep, still sitting up in his chair. All he could hear was the mocking laughter of their enemy, Gargamel.

Brainy, Vexy and Smurfette sneaked out of their house just after midday. No other Smurfs were about. Brainy had made sure to send almost all the Smurfs in the village on a fools errand to find some special roots for Papa. Even the Smurflings and Hackus had gone out into the woods. Vexy and Smurfette had checked on Papa and saw that he was fast asleep in his laboratory. Now was the time to make their move!

They crept up to the pit and took off the covering. They then removed a couple of the planks. Even in the bright sunshine they could not see right into the pit. They did not want to open it up any further just in case. Brainy then laid down on his belly holding out a lighted lantern. At first he couldn't see anything, but he could see a shape moving in the gloom.

It came closer very fast and this made Brainy flinch and he let go of the lantern which dropped into the pit, it was still alight. They then saw what the terrible creature was.

The Smurfs almost laughed out loud. The creature was a...Mouse!

"Ha,ha,ha! Look, at that dangerous monster! It might nibble us to death!" squealed Vexy, holding her sides.

"Smurf up! There's something else down there!" shouted Brainy.

In the circle of light that was being produced by the lantern, they could make out a tall shape. It seemed to be humanoid and the same size as a Smurf. It came closer to the light and they could see that it's skin was very light blue. It was barefoot, with only a black rag as clothing round it's middle. It stepped into the light and then into the bright sunshine streaming through the opening they had made.

All of a sudden, Smurfette and Vexy screamed out in shock at the same time when they saw the creature's face. It was bald, with tufts of black hair over it's ears and a large nose. It's blue face was covered with angry red scratches.

But the eyes, the eyes said it all. And at this moment they were full of anger and pure hatred. If looks could kill, none of the Smurfs would have been left alive.

It was their father...GARGAMEL!

**To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**No More Smurfing Chances**

**Chapter 3**

It had been a fraught few months. Once the Smurf village had got over the shock of their greatest enemy being in the village as a Smurf, things settled down, but it was an uneasy peace.

Many of the Smurfs had been angry with their Papa. How could he have brought that evil wizard into the heart of their community? He was going to be dangerous. His mangy mouse Azrael had already got into the grain bins and eaten some of the winter store. They wanted assurances that this 'evil' Smurf would not be able to harm them.

Gargamel who was now know as 'Gargy Smurf' was not so happy about it either. The Smurflings would taunt him, shouting out his new name. It was the things he most despised, the nickname 'Gargy' and the word 'Smurf'. But he knew that if he hurt any one of them they would surely rip him to pieces.

He did not have the advantage of size and power anymore.

All he had left was passive resistance tinged with pent up aggression.

He would refuse to eat any of their food, he even went on hunger strike for the first month of his captivity. He became painfully thin and would not move from his bed. Papa caved in and sent some Smurfs to get food that Gargamel would accept, they should have realised that the wizard would never, ever eat any of their Smurfberries in a million years. It took another month just to get the human well again. Some wondered why Papa was even trying to save this abomination.

It became of battle of wills between Gargamel and Papa Smurf. For the first four months, Smurfette, Vexy and Hackus had nothing to do with him. Papa forbade them from even talking to their father. He never tried to escape, his fear of the woods was greater than his fear of the Smurfs. Out there creatures could eat him whole, the worst the Smurfs could do to him was beat him up. They were too merciful to kill him outright.

That was their weakness. This one thought kept his mind clear for the future. He would get his revenge if he ever got out of his captivity, he would show no mercy whatsoever! Just the thought of it made his days go faster.

But he had no idea how cruel the Smurfs could be.

Unbeknown to him, they had something planned. They were going to teach him a lesson on what it's like to be a Smurf in captivity. It was Smurfette's idea as she had to put up with her father constantly capturing he. She wanted to make him feel what she went through.

And the one thing Gargamel feared was Bigmouth!

One rainy night when the Smurf village was asleep, a red clad Smurf walked along one of the village paths followed by an Ogre . This 'giant' carried a metal cage, it was one of the cages from Gargamel's hovel.

They sneaked up to one of the mushroom houses where Gargy Smurf was sleeping soundly. It was one of the older houses that was due to be demolished anyway. The village elder nodded to the giant and putting down the cage, the Ogre took hold of the roof and pulled it clean off with a roar!

Little Gargy Smurf woke up screaming and upon seeing his hated enemy Bigmouth, he quickly ran for the door, but it was locked from the outside.

Papa had his back to it holding a big key and he muttered to himself,

"This is where the Smurf gets real Gargamel!"

He then moved to one of the windows and saw a sight that almost made him ashamed to be so cruel. It had to be done, for the good of the Smurfs and even Gargamel.

He was going to get the biggest lesson in humility of his life!

As soon as he was grabbed by the Ogre, Gargamel struggled, hit and tried to bite the giant's hand, but he forgot that the giant was capable of crushing his ribs.

"Stay still little Gargamel, You're coming with Big Mouth. Big Mouth very happy to see you so small! We are going to have fun! Ha,ha,ha!"

And he unceremoniously stuffed the squirming blue wizard into the cage. Papa Smurf waved Big Mouth off. He had instructed the Ogre to keep Gargy Smurf for a couple of days and to 'threaten' him a bit. Maybe prepare a soup, wizard soup! Anything that would put fear into the cold heart of the wizard.

_The next morning;_

"Papa Smurf! Papa Smurf! Something terrible has happened. Gargy Smurf has escaped!"

The banging on his front door made the elderly Smurf wake up from his stupor. He got out of his bed, put on a red dressing gown and opened up his door to a sea of blue faces. Right in front was Vexy who looked ready to explode with anger!

"What have you done Papa?" she demanded

"Don't worry Vexy, your father won't be harmed. He is just learning a valuable lesson with our dear friend Big Mouth."

"Big Mouth? Who is this Big Mouth, is it a Smurf, a human?"

"Not exactly, he's an Ogre who is always hungry. But he would never eat a Smurf. I think he wanted to once, but we talked him out of it"

"What? What were you thinking? We've got to rescue him, now!"

Vexy started to push her way through the other Smurfs, but Papa grabbed her arm and pulled her inside his home, closing the door hastily behind them.

"Listen Vexy. I can assure you that no harm will come to your father, but he has to learn this lesson. It's very important for his future."

"What do you mean his 'future', you're going to turn him back into a human eventually aren't you?"

"Well, that's the thing I was meaning to talk to you about, but it's never seemed like the right time" said Papa, squirming a little.

"You see, the spell I used is irreversible. Gargamel will forever be a Smurf. It's an unfortunate side effect of using a Hornet as a delivery system"

Vexy looked down at her black clad feet for a moment and shuffled them a bit, unsure of what to ask next. She then looked up at Papa, with a tear in her eye.

"What if he never changes? I don't think I could live in the village with him around. What about Hackus and Smurfette, when are you going to tell them?"

"One thing at a time my child, but eventually I'll need you all to work together and help Gargy Smurf. He needs to know what the love of family can do. I know that he has a kind heart deep, deep down and I'm determined to find it. Once he knows that he can never go back to the power he once had, he may well change"

"Or go insane? I just hope you know what you are doing for all our sakes Papa!" said Vexy, and she opened the door went through it, slamming it shut and making a mirror on the wall fall to the floor and shatter.

"Oh dear, hope this doesn't mean seven years of bad luck!"

Papa went off to find a broom.

_Deep in the forest at Big Mouth's Cottage;_

"Big Mouth is happy to have you. Do you know why little wizard?"

Gargy Smurf was in the cage, that he had made not so long ago. The irony of it all was unbearable. But whilst he tried to ignore the Ogre, he noticed that the bars of the cage were quite wide. Why on earth would he have made them so wide? No wonder they kept escaping. He would have to fix that once he became human and unleashed his terrible revenge on his blue tormentors. He started to daydream about it...

He was suddenly flung to the floor of the cage.

Big Mouth had become impatient and had whacked the cage, so that it now swung around alarmingly and Gargy Smurf started to feel very sick.

"Stop it you dirty great heap of meat! If I had my wand you'd be turned into a rat and I'd take enormous pleasure in chopping you with my spade!" spluttered the dizzy Smurf.

It had been a very foolish thing to say. Before his head had even stopped spinning, he found himself once again in the sweaty grasp of the Ogre. He was brought inches away from the giant's mouth and he could smell the putrid stench of it's breath.

He then threw up all over Big Mouth's hand.

The Ogre dropped him, Gargy Smurf recovered his senses in time and made a run for it.

If he could only reach the front door then he would be free. Big Mouth's house wasn't far from his hovel and he knew the way. If only he could get to his spell books then he could cure himself.

Damn his little blue Smurf legs, how come he couldn't run as fast as them? He was feeling quite out of breath as he threw himself under the gap in the door.

He was free! Free from that Ogre! Free from the Smurfs!

But as he slid under the door, he came face to face with a vulture. Not any old vulture. This one belonged to Hogatha.

And she was towering right above him.

"Snort! Well what have we here? Why it's little Gargamel as a Smurf! Oh my, this is just too good to be true. You've been cut down to size at last! Big Mouth said he had a surprise for me and this is the BEST surprise that I've had all my life! You and me are going to have LOTS and lots of fun! Snort, snort!"

And she bent down and stuffed him head first into her ample bosom.

Now most men would have loved this, but to Gargy Smurf it was worst than death. It smelt just as bad in this woman's brassier and he was grateful to have lost consciousness.

She had plans for him.

**To be continued...**


End file.
